


Time-Travel Watersports

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Handmaid has a pretty busy life serving Lord English, but she can carve out some time for herself now and then. And when she does, there's nothing she likes more than visiting her fuckbuddy Redglare to enjoy their mutual pee fetish. This time, the Handmaid stops in just to take a quick piss, but her future self seems to have the same idea as well..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time-Travel Watersports

You were the Handmaid to Lord English, the Demoness of legend. You were feared and despised around Alternia for the horrible things you were forced to do at the bidding of your master. You hated pretty much everything about your life and what you had to do. But you were allowed to indulge yourself a little bit, sometimes, and right now you were going to take a short break to do just that. You had been holding in for a while, and now had a distractingly full bladder. But fortunately, you also had a very dear friend with the same fetish as you to empty it on.

The dear friend in question was a young legislacerator by the name of Redglare. Of course, with your position as Handmaid, you knew all about the circumstances that left you here. You'd kept track of the other Ancestors in the session, but something drew you to want to actually get to know her. It had been fairly awkward at first, but after a while you'd become good friends and frequent fuckbuddies. Most of the other trolls you'd tried to befriend with didn't know how to react to your unfortunate situation. But Redglare somehow understood, and she managed to find just the right way to shower you with the affection and comfort you'd always wished you could have had. 

And, of course, when you were feeling a bit hornier she'd find just the right way to shower you with piss, and you were always glad to return the favor. Lately you'd been in the habit of stopping by for quick bathroom breaks - though you weren't daring enough to stay around too long that frequently. This would be one of the short trips, just long enough to take a leak for your friend and maybe give her a kiss goodbye.

"Hello." Using your majjyks to send yourself to any place or time was second nature now, and you soon appeared in the middle of Redglare's office in her respiteblock. She was leaning back in her office chair, with a hand down her pants. Time travel made it so that you could always show up at a suitable time for what you had in mind. At this point, Redglare was probably expecting you showing up whenever she started touching herself. 

Redglare looked over at you and giggled, before quickly bouncing up. She gave you a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Handy! You here to piss, girl?"

You nodded in response, and she grinned as she sat down on the tiled floor in front of you, and you straddled her legs. Redglare undid her jacket and the top buttons of her shirt, revealing her bra and the top of her breasts. She then gazed back up lustily, eager for you to drench the target she'd just provided. 

You allowed yourself a small smile as you unbuttoned the bottom of your dress and used your psychic powers to hold it safely to the side. In one quick motion with your right hand, you pulled your panties to the side and aimed yourself properly, so that when you let go a moment later your pee splashed right between her breasts. You let out a small sigh of contentment at the feeling of relief, and Redglare gave a much louder moan. 

A gentle sway of your hips moved your stream back and forth across Redglare's chest, and the red urine darkened her teal shirt as it soaked in. She'd already gone back to touching herself with one hand and cupping her now-wet breast with the other. You splashed a bit of pee over her hand before aiming further down and soaking the lower portion of her shirt. Aiming a bit lower still, and soaking her crotch as she gently rubbed herself though her pants, earned a satisfied groan. You really couldn't explain why doing this turned both of you on so much, but you were certainly glad that you'd found someone who was into your fetish as much as you were.

"So Handy, you gonna be staying around for long this time?" Redglare grinned as you continued to aim your piss up and down her body. No doubt she was hoping to return the favor, and also for a good fuck. 

"Well, no, but..."

"But I am." Just on cue, another Handmaid showed up. There was no problem using time-travel to go back to the same time and place repeatedly, and you had no qualms exploiting this for your friend's benefit. This other Handmaid was simply you from your not-too-far future, evidently from a time when you'd decided to take a break to get laid. 

The other Handmaid undressed herself quickly before taking a position behind Redglare and starting to piss on her as well. Redglare cackled with glee as two streams of red urine flowed onto her, exclaiming "Hellz yeah!" She then turned to face the other Handmaid, no doubt admiring your future self's naked body. You aimed your pee stream against the back of her neck and the bottom of her hair, and watched as the other Handmaid directed her own pee against Redglare's neck just below her cheek.

With a contented sigh, you leaned forward a bit to run your hand through Redglare's hair and let your piss pour out down her neck and back. You closed your eyes to revel in the moment, at your little reprieve from the drudgery of your life. You focused on the feeling of your bladder continuing to empty, and the sounds of spraying liquid and of satisfied cackles coming from your friend. Redglare sat still, letting you enjoy your moment for a while - you weren't sure how long. You didn't really want to pay attention to time in a situation like this, anyway. 

Finally, you felt Redglare's head slip out from under under your hand, as your bladder got close to empty. You opened your eyes to look, and watched as she crawled forward to bring her mouth to the other Handmaid's crotch. You couldn't help but giggle a bit as Redglare started to orally pleasure your future self. The other Handmaid was still pissing, and the red liquid flowed down Redglare's face and onto her already-drenched clothes. You aimed your own pee at Redglare's butt, soaking the seat of her pants a bit more as she rubbed herself through the fabric.

Soon enough, your stream trickled to an end. You sighed as you readjusted your underwear and dress, disappointed that your bathroom break was over. God, you wished you could just fuck your friend now. It didn't help that your future self was already wrapping her leg around Redglare's back, and moaning from what she was doing with her tongue. But... you would be her soon enough. You just had to wait a bit.

You watched the two of them a moment longer, focusing on Redglare's hand rubbing herself furiously through her pants. Well, maybe you could do _one_ more thing here. With a small smile, you pulled one of the wands out of your hair and leaned down to hold it firmly against Redglare's crotch. You started to use your majjyks, just a little - you'd gotten pretty good at what you needed to do with them for sexual stimulation. Redglare's response was almost instantaneous, as she groaned loudly into the other Handmaid's crotch. 

Redglare soon dropped her own hand away from her pants, content with letting you do your majjyks. You kept up them going, and it didn't take long for her to start grinding her crotch against the wand. And shortly thereafter she came, groaning loudly and her whole body shuddering. 

Once Redglare finished her orgasm, you pulled your wand away. It was a bit damp, either from your pee or from Redglare's fluids - either way, you were perfectly happy to put it back into your hair without wiping it off. You stood up straight, happy with yourself. You gave one last glance at your future self, who looked like she was approaching an orgasm of her own already. Then, you teleported away, looking forward to coming back soon and reliving the situation from the other perspective.


End file.
